Guardian Angel
by casualtyunicorn
Summary: One shot as a sequel to my Zax fanfic 'Porter Love'. How did Max manage to bring a baby up on his own? What's Noah like now? How are they both coping with Zoe's death? I own nothing apart from my own character, Noah, and any mistakes. Please read and review.


**Hi guys! So the idea to do a sequel to 'Porter Love', I wanted to show what life would have been like 19 years later. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review as I'd love to know your thoughts! I won't be carrying on with this as I've only wanted to do a one-shot of it as I don't think I want to make it a full story.**

* * *

"Noah, hurry up you're already late for college" Max bellowed from the bottom of the stairs at his 19 year old son. Since the tragic death of Zoe, Max was a changed man; he was a full-time, good father to Noah, and in some ways a mother figure.

Another 10 minutes later and Noah had finally descended from his 'pig sty' as Max called his bedroom, reminding him of the state of his was when he was that age. Using the bottom step as a seat, Noah casually tied the laces of his Converses, nodding to the beat of the drum and bass song that blasted through his headphones. His love for music was just as strong as Max's, there was no denying he was Max's son; he loved music, girls and being overall a cheeky charmer. Apart from being father and son they were best friends. Noah inherited his brains from his mother for definite, in fact at college he was studying medicine in the hope he'd go to university so he could fulfil his ambitions of becoming a doctor, wanting to follow in Zoe's footsteps but also sharing the passion she had for saving people's lives. As looks go, Noah was the perfect mixture between his parents, with a slight tan from Zoe and Max's eyes he extremely attractive.

Max still remembered the promise of telling Noah all about Zoe, a promise he stuck to, near enough everyday she would be mentioned. He told his son all the stories he had of Zoe, the good, bad, funny and naughty.

Entering the hall way, Max tugged an earphone from Noah's ear as he said "you're late for college, again"

"Chill out dad, the teacher loves me. I'm top of the class so I'm sure she won't mind but if she does, I'll use some of my Noah Walker charm on her" Noah replied as he gave a hearty chucking; his laugh identical to Zoe's.

"Can't you tell you're Zoe Hanna's son, that's exactly what she used to say" Max grinned as he reminisced inwardly, folding his arms as he leant his head on the door frame that supporting his weight. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he saw an attractive young, blonde woman making her way downstairs, obviously wearing last nights make up and clothes. Max looked at his son knowingly as Noah shot him a wink.

"Just a mate" Noah said to Max as he and the girl awkwardly left the house, leaving Max laughing to himself knowing this was an old trick of both his and Zoe's.

Returning home from college, Noah kicked off his shoes leaving them scattered near the front door as he swung his bag full of text books onto the sofa, sinking down into the leather next to it. Sparking up a cigarette, he flicked absent-mindedly through the tv as his fag balanced between his lips. Finally deciding on a music channel, he ventured upstairs to his dads room in the hope of finding his shirt Max had borrowed a while ago.

As his eyes scanned the room Noah noted the picture of a woman on the bedside table. From the descriptions he'd heard of her, he was certain it was his mum. Perching on the edge of the unmade bed, he held the frame in his hands which defined the beautiful picture it kept inside. Studying the image, he took in her every feature. He's seen pictures of Zoe in the past, but there was something different about this one, it was of her standing proud at work dressed in one of her famous figure hugging body con dresses, her Jimmy Choo heels extending the length of her legs. With a classic heart stopping Zoe beaming smile and her hair falling effortlessly as it always did. The corners of Noah's mouth raised, forming into a smile mirroring his mothers; she really was beautiful, he thought to himself.

As he continued to mentally photograph this image to his mind, he added this picture to the creation he made of her in his head which all the details, stories and pictures he knew of her created a replica of her in his mind. Noah was oblivious to his dad of whom was watching in the doorway from afar, not wanting to disturb the thoughts occupied him. Hearing the sniffles of a stifled cry, Max knew this was his cue to comfort his son.

"Beautiful isn't she" Max spoke softly, sitting on the bed next to Noah, accidentally making him jump from his daydream as he did so.

"Yeah" he agreed "although I never met her, I miss her so much" Noah declared, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know, I miss her too" Max agreed, his feelings matching his sons as he placed a comforting hand on Noah's back.

"She looks so happy here" Noah said, indicating her smile in the picture he cradled in his sweaty palms.

"She was happy, that is until someone pissed her off, of course" Max chuckled, watching as Noah formed a small grin "fair play, your mum stood her ground in whatever situation she needed too, hardly anyone challenged her because they knew she'd win! This one time, the press was harassing her about an incident that had happened in the ED and my god, didn't she let them have it!"

"She sounds amazing" Noah laughed as he imagined Zoe as her feisty self.

"She was the most amazing woman I've ever known, she was an intelligent woman with a beautiful smile, infectious laugh and could get any man she wanted by waggling her finger at him, or her hips" Max laughed as he remembered that was how Zoe got her own way; that was how she seduced him.

"Is it okay if I have this picture?" Noah asked politely, wanting to put it in his bedroom so he could see her everyday. She was his idol and everything he wanted to be in life.

"Of course you can mate" Max nodded simultaneously "anyway, how was college, did you manage to charm your lecturer?"

"Not quite, she's just playing hard to get, she'll give in soon" Noah grinned confidently, Zoe oozing out of him as he did so. Standing up, Noah pulled a crumpled letter from the back pocket of his Calvin Klein jeans, passing it to a confused Max. As he unscrewed the paper, Max tried to smooth the creases to read what it revealed, his eyes widened as he read, following each line of black printed letters as they informed him of some important information.

"You've been accepted into university?!" Max gasped as Noah nodded proudly "when did you find out?"

"Only yesterday" he replied.

"I'm so proud of you!" Max choked as he pulled Noah into a hug, holding onto his son tightly "your mum would be so proud of you"

"Really?" Noah questioned, another tear threatening to fall.

"I bet she's looking down at you now smiling. In fact, I know she is, she would be proud of you, we both are"

"Love you, dad" Noah said for the first time in years.

"Love you too, kid" Max confirmed, pulling Noah into yet another hug, patting him on the back. For Max, this was a massive moment, he was so proud of the young man Noah had grown and continued to grow into. When Noah was a baby, Max worried about how he'd be like when he was older, he was scared he couldn't raise him properly; the man he held onto now proved him wrong "right, enough of all these feelings, let's go and get some food and beers, celebrate you getting into uni!"

And with that, father and son celebrated Noah's acceptance into university. Later on they celebrated as Noah graduated as a doctor in emergency medicine, then going on to celebrate once again as he tied down his first job in the ED, his aim to climb to the role of clinical lead which his mother once held. Although Zoe wasn't with Noah in person, he felt her presence with him, guiding him through life.

She was his guardian angel.

* * *

**I hope that was okay, I was going to do an ending paragraph from Zoe's point of view looking down on Noah but I thought it may be a bit weird/confusing so I decided to leave it out :) leave a review and follow my twitter - ymasunicorn :) xx**


End file.
